


Boundaries

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Boys In Love, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen and Tony discuss a very important aspect of their relationship, either they compromise or there might not be a point in continuing.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> When a 1500 word drabble turns into 4000...

  Tony was equal parts tired and annoyed. He had just spent three solid hours in a private meeting with Pepper, Rhodey, and an irritatingly nervous government representative. It had gone about as good as he expected, meaning they got no where, and Tony called it quits after the representative (John? Jaimie?) had stuttered out a ridiculously long reply to a simple question.

   Now he was trudging up the steps of the Sanctuary and slipping past its monolithic wooden door in search of the only other person whose advice he would accept. The unfortunate reality in the aftermath of Titan, was that while Tony’s love life was well into the process of sorting itself out, or so he hoped, all the problems from before were still present and eager to wreak havoc on the serene lull of the immediate aftermath.

   It had been four months since the Snap, four months since Tony had wielded the gauntlet and side by side with Captain America and the few other Avengers that were left, pushed back the Mad Titan and his alien army. It had been three months since he and Pepper had amicably split, thought it took three weeks for it to stop being awkward. Four weeks have passed since Tony had given in to his desire to push and prod at Stephen’s defenses, and a startling two weeks since he had convinced the same man to go on a grand total of five dates.

   It was progressing…slowly, by Stephen’s request, and Tony was more then happy to comply. The man had been nearly impossible to convince, but he did love a challenge, which it most certainly was. Now though, they seemed to be hovering in this lovely little middle ground, one Tony wished would be there forever. He wanted to learn the man, had hoped the lull would allow him to do just that. He already fell in love with his sass, adored his humor, was utterly obsessed with his beauty (those fucking cheek bones!), impressed by his talent, and no little surprised by him daily; his courage, his power, his determination.

   If Tony believed in things like love at first site, this man would be his. He was drastically aware, however, that was perhaps a bit…much for someone he only knew for four months and dated for two weeks, which was why he was keeping it to himself.

   Still, the world goes on and as of two days ago, Tony’s break had been brutally and violently shattered with duel messages from Wakanda and the Government of the United States. You would think, after something so drastic as the disappearance of half the population, people might get some perspective. Of course not, the government was immediately in his face with their accords and their eagerness to repair the rift in the Avengers.

   Some how he ended up in the middle of it again. This time was easier, the government really couldn’t justify exiling the rogues after the Snap and everything they had done. They were willing to negotiate with a cut down version of the contract. One, that after their extensive read through today, Tony was confident Steve would even agree to.

   That wasn’t the issue. He had been given the responsibility of…reintegrating the rogues into the compound and establishing the new ground rules, essentially playing envoy and babysitter. That too was…manageable. It was the part where Tony was expected to take the leadership role that bothered him, he would be completely in charge of the Avengers and their directives.

   Currently the government wouldn’t accept a reunited Avengers in any other form, Steve, though they have yet to speak, would likely pull his ‘we’re a team’ bullshit, essentially disowning the ideas of roles, but he would lead anyway.

   And Tony…he was tired.

   He couldn’t envision standing on the tarmac as the rogues made their way home. Couldn’t imagine leading them back into the compound and giving directives and introducing them to the new Avengers, he couldn’t imagine pretending like nothing ever happened. He didn’t regret it, couldn’t bring himself to no matter how he tried. Barnes had killed his family, Steve had betrayed him and left him to die, Natasha had backstabbed him without a hint of remorse, Wanda…well he might have deserved that a bit and Clint…jesus Christ he wished he understood it.

   Tony could appreciate loyalty, even to people who weren’t him. He could understand and even sympathize with Steve’s utter devotion to Bucky, but it didn’t change the fact that he had to go to bed with the image of his mother’s neck being snapped every night. It didn’t change the fact that he hadn’t been trusted enough to be talked too, hadn’t been trusted or even listened to about the Accords.

   It was all a mess, even after their victory. He didn’t see himself leading them, didn’t seem himself wanting to or the rogues bothering with it. He was angry still, he was sore and burned and so so tired of how something that was supposed to be good and simple and save the world became such a horrific mess.

   So, yeah, he had spent hours pouring over the new accords, speaking with Pepper and Rhodey about his options and how far he could push in either direction, and they had nothing. Truth be told, he yearned for the good old days of just himself, maybe Rhodey and that was all. He was tempted to simply bring them back, sign the new contract, and slip away. Maybe live happily ever after in this old ass abandoned museum, he was currently creeping through.

   He had made his way up the stairs and peeked into a room that Stephen occasionally occupied. A grin of relief spread across his lips at the sight which greeted him. The man himself was seated behind his large wood desk, gazing studiously at what appeared to be some ancient scroll. It was adorable really, the way he squinted at it, bit and pulled on his bottom lip as he worked, tapped his trembling fingers gently on the desktop while the other followed the line he was reading. The man was easily absorbed in things like this, a passion Tony could appreciate.

   His mind was a wonderful thing, as Tony quickly learned. Brilliant, nearly as much as Tony himself but not quite. Still, it was magnificent to discuss things and actually have him keep up for the most part. Softly Tony tapped his knuckles on the wood frame, and he slipped inside as Stephen simply lifted a finger in warning. He needed to finish the line he was on.

   He waited not so patiently, until finally Stephen looked up, blinking at him slowly, “interesting scroll there?” he asked sarcastically, he swore he could inhale its musty scent from here.

   Stephen leaned back, a soft smile that sent Tony’s heart a flutter, sliding over his lips. The bottom lip was released from its contemplative hold in the process and Tony had the strong urge to kiss the reddened skin.

   “More interesting then you would think. It details an expedition to a dimension filled to bursting with trees that apparently can move and talk all their own.”

   “Exciting,” Tony offered distractedly.

   He came around the desk and ignoring Stephen’s knowing smirk he bent down to kiss him as he tilted his head up in a clear offer. Tony inhaled deeply as they pressed together, taking in the familiar scent of ink, dust, and dare he say something as cliché as sunlight? That was all Stephen, he swore on his life the man fluctuated between a fresh breeze in the summer, earthy and revitalizing or the smell of wet pavement. He had yet to find rhyme or reason, but he would figure it out one day.

   A shaking hand pressed to his neck where he applied a light pressure until Tony leaned back about an inch, “hello.”

   Tony grinned, “hi.”

   The hand on his neck slipped up and into Tony’s hair, tugging gently on the strands and making Tony’s eyes flutter closed. He was certain that some where there was clearly defined rules that taking it slow probably meant he shouldn’t be so comfortable with him already, shouldn’t be kissing him hello like this every chance he got, interrupting him and walking into his Sanctum without so much as a text. His fingers scratched lightly at his scalp and he abruptly decided he didn’t care, “bad day?”

   Tony hummed, “definitely. You?”

   The hand disappeared and he opened his eyes, Stephen was waving away the scroll, no doubt paranoid Tony would destroy it accidentally. He took the opportunity to lean back on the desk, almost but not quite perching on its edge.

   “Nothing too exciting except for a djinn.”

   Tony shook his head, “I have no clue what that is.”

   Stephen smirked, “don’t worry about it. You’ll probably never meet one. What about you? What ruined your day?”

   Tony let out an exasperated sigh, he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He was, in fact, sick to death of the topic but he genuinely wanted Stephen’s opinion. Tony truly believed it would help to have a relatively neutral view on the issue, besides the whole news debacle which he still wasn’t sure Stephen saw. Besides that, he was curious, they never really talked about Avengers, talked about the Snap even less. It would be nice to understand how he saw things.

   “Actually, it ruined the past couple days,” a hand landed on his thigh and he took it gratefully into his own, mindful of the fragile digits. “its about the rogue Avengers and the Accords.”

   There was an almost imperceptible tightening around his eyes and mouth, though he remained silent. Tony would have missed it completely if he hadn’t been actively searching for a reaction and it made his stomach twist with unease. He wondered if Stephen had heard about his abandonment in Siberia, though it was technically kept under strict confidentiality. Stephen always seemed to know things he shouldn’t, and Tony was still trying to figure out how he did it.

   He ran a thumb in small circles over Stephen’s hand, pretending to be distracted by the motion as he continued, “the rogues are coming back and I’m not sure exactly how I want to handle it. We have new, easier Accords but there are some conditions that might…complicate the dynamic in the compound.” He had unwittingly slipped into the subtle lingo they used during the meeting when dealing with the representative.

   Stephen hummed, turned his palm upward until he could catch Tony’s hand, “I assume you were just at a meeting about it.”

   Tony glanced up with a raised eyebrow, “I swear you use your voodoo to track me sometimes.”

   He snorted, “no you just have your post-meeting frustration in your face, not to mention the suit. You always wear the most expensive ones when you have to deal with people outside the Avengers.”

   “Alright Sherlock, nice to know I’m so predictable.”

   Stephen squeezed his hand lightly but despite the seemingly relaxed expression Tony could detect something lurking in the depths of his eyes. He was getting better at reading the man, though it would be much easier if he could spend more time with him. Still, he seemed…weary about the conversation…or was it uneasy? Either one left Tony confused, had no idea why he would react so poorly to a simple conversation.

   Yet, despite the reservations building within him, Tony pressed ahead. He might be a genius, but he could never resist pushing buttons better left alone, “I was actually going to ask you-”

   “What did Pepper and Rhodey say? They were who you met with right?”

   Tony blinked down at him. Stephen wasn’t looking at him, eyes downcast at where their hands were intertwined loosely. Yeah, definitely weird, he proceeded carefully, “yeah, that’s right. We didn’t really come up with anything. The Government wants me to lead the Avengers, but I don’t think that would work out. Not to mention they are pretending to be oblivious to the…circumstances in which we left our last interaction.”

   Stephen pursed his lips, then simply, “you’ll figure it out. You still haven’t spoken to Rogers I assume, once you do, I’m sure things will go smoothly.”

   Tony stared. His mouth opened and then closed as he tried to stumble his way forward. Stephen glanced up at him and frowned, extracted his hand from Tony’s leaving him feeling suddenly put out to sea.

   Stephen straightened in his chair, still not quite meeting his eye, “come on, you need a distraction. Why don’t we try that café you’ve been going on about?”

   Tony wasn’t sure what made him do it, but as Stephen went to stand, lifted his foot and placed it gently on his lap, the sole pressed against his stomach and refusing to let him leave. Startled, Stephen looked up at him with furrowed brows.

   “What’s with the attitude?” the accusing words were out of his mouth without him even meaning to, but he found them fitting enough when Stephen glared.

   “Excuse me?”

   Tony waved his hand between them, “you were re-directing, not to mention visibly…uncomfortable.”

   Stephen was back to biting his lip and Tony nearly groaned in frustration. Patience, he tried to remind himself, Stephen liked to think before he spoke, unless he was annoyed then all gloves were off. Still, the momentary silence was making Tony anxious.

   He watched as Stephen absently rested his hand on his ankle, where it sat in his lap, no longer restraining. The way his eyes looked past him made Tony think he was nervous, the way his trembling hand spasmed against his skin a dead giveaway.

   Tony swallowed thickly, “whatever it is you can tell me.”

   Thankfully, Stephen snorted, “oh I can definitely tell you, but I have a feeling you won’t like it.”

   “Are you breaking up with me?” he really needed to work on controlling his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. What had been natural and comfortable only minutes before had chilled into something weary and fragile.

   “No.”

   It should have relived him, and it would have, if Tony hadn’t seen the hesitation in his eyes, didn’t have the distinct sense that whatever was said next needed to be taken seriously and with care. As it was, Tony’s heart had begun a pounding rhythm in his chest and stray thoughts slid around his mind, the realization that after everything Titan had taken from him, everything he had given, the cosmos might demand this too, the last good thing left.

   “I was hoping we would have a bit more time for this but…well luck has never been on our side,” Stephen shot him a smile and Tony offered only a weak upturn of lips. “We need to talk about boundaries.”

   Tony frowned, “boundaries.”

   Stephen nodded seriously, his blue green eyes suddenly very sure and levelled on Tony’s unsure ones, “especially when it come to our…jobs,” he grimaced as the blasé word for what they did.

   That wasn’t at all what he was expecting, and he suddenly couldn’t think of a single rule that should apply to their jobs in the context of their relationship. Still, there was the one thing but he thought it was already perfectly clear, “do you mean the whole not being an Avenger thing? Cause I already told you I get it…”

   Stephen shook his head, “no, not that. Or no exactly that, just some details.”

   Tony rolled his eyes, “well that was clear.”

   He let out a frustrated growl, head falling back against the seat. Tony watched with amusement as he struggled to figure out his words and he felt himself calm a little. Finally, after several minutes of him taking deep contemplative breaths and biting that damn lip again, he lifted his head.

   “Ready now darling?” Tony asked sarcastically.

   He pinched his ankle in retaliation, making him take back the limb with a wince and a pout. The small smile that earned, however, faded quickly as his gaze turned serious, “Tony, I want to be clear that I cannot and will not have absolutely anything to do with the Avengers and their decisions.”

   Tony frowned, “Ok…”

   “Which includes giving my opinion on things like the return of Captain Rogers or the Accords.”

   Stephen’s face was grim, as though expecting a fight but Tony was just confused, “I wasn’t asking…”

   “You were though Tony,” he interrupted. “You wanted my advice and I can’t even offer that. Decisions like that belong to you and you alone.”

   Despite himself Tony felt a stirring of irritation, “so what? Are you saying I can’t ask my partner for his opinion about work? Would you prefer I just never bring up what I do all day so we can pretend and play house like I’m not some superhero?”

   As Tony spoke, Stephen’s face had shifted to one of stoicism, an expression Tony absolutely detested, and the man knew it. Stephen sat up straight again, and his tone when he spoke was hatefully neutral, “No, that isn’t what I’m saying. You can talk about work, you can complain and rant and de-stress. But when you have an Avenger or Accords related problem my participation stops where advice and opinions are concerned. I can’t help you make any decisions.”

   Tony couldn’t really explain it, the feeling that twisted his stomach at his words. Everything he was saying was the exact opposite of what Tony knew to be a staple in most relationships. He and Pepper discussed everything related to either the company or the superhero variety. He trusted her counsel above all others, and she was the person he went home to at night and reassured him and helped him figure his shit out. What Stephen was saying was incomprehensible to him because he wanted his advice, he wanted to come home at night and have those conversations. Part of him wondered if this wasn’t just another convenient wall, he was putting up to hold Tony back.

   “Ok, I hear you and I think that’s bullshit.”

   The only thing that revealed the man’s opinion on that, was the tightening of his jaw, “I’m sorry you feel that way-”

   “Cut it out,” Tony snapped. “Don’t talk to me like I’m director Fury or one of your Masters. Explain to me why you feel the need to separate our private and professional lives to the point where we can’t even talk about it.”

   Stephen’s eyes narrowed, “I _didn’t_ say that. Listen for once Tony. We can talk about it but don’t ask me to help you make decisions.”

   “Which I don’t get,” he replied earnestly, “isn’t that what you _do?_ Didn’t you ever talk about your work as a doctor with your girlfriends or whatever?”

   Stephen’s hands went up in clear exasperation, “this is different, and you know it. Our jobs are a little more important. We both answer to different agencies and we cannot meddle in each other’s decisions like that.”

   “Its nobodies’ business but ours,” Tony stated vehemently. “they don’t need to know if we’re figuring it out together.”

   “That isn’t the _point!”_

   “Then what is?” Tony was leaning forward now, though still perched on the desk, glaring down at his lover who was himself tense and agitated.

   “It goes both ways. There are decisions I will need to make some day and I can’t be concerned with your opinion about it. I can’t be wondering ‘what would Tony say about this?’ we both need the autonomy of our independence and our minds to do what is right for our organizations and the world without interference.” Stephen sighed, seeming exhausted all of a sudden. “I _can’t_ involve you in my decisions, and you _shouldn’t_ involve me in yours.”

   Tony paused after his rant. His mind wanted to get stuck on exactly what decisions the man was alluding to, but he forced himself to focus. In a solely detached way, he understood what Stephen was saying. They were dealing with terrible, massive things, aliens and ends of the worlds, they needed to be able to think and act within the confines of their separate rules without interference of morals and science and all sorts of bullshit.

   Yet, that didn’t change the fact that Tony _wanted_ to. He wanted to have a say when Stephen was putting his life at risk, he wanted to stay up late helping him figure out a strategy to defeat some monster and he wanted to offer himself as another form of defense. Looking at Stephen now, equal parts irritated and worried, he thought he wanted the same thing. But maybe that was selfish, completely and irrationally decided on the basis of emotion. That wasn’t what they were, though, they weren’t in a position to let emotion cloud their judgment.

   Still, Tony needed to know, “what if I don’t want that?”

   Stephen’s stoicism cracked, just for a second but Tony saw it, a sad, hurt little gleam in the depths of his eyes. He took a shuddering breath and they dropped, looking at his own hands clasped together, “then this won’t work.”

   Tony froze, heart beating wildly in his chest. His mind a highlight reel of misery and bleakness that he felt certain in some strange sixth sense, would be his future without this brilliant man in front him.

   “This isn’t…” Stephen broke off, voice rough with emotion. “I don’t want to give you an ultimatum, I’m not trying to manipulate you. But if we can’t even abide by this boundary there is no hope for us anyway Tony.”

   Thing was, Tony could see it, right in front of him. When Tony had begun courting the man into dating him, there had been this reservation in him, the same one he saw now. It was doubt, doubt that they could ever work out in the first place and the expression on Stephen’s face was like he was being proven right. Perhaps the most amazing part of Stephen Vincent Strange, Tony was quickly learning, was his absolute and overwhelming selflessness.

   He was right. They didn’t have a traditional relationship or traditional lives and the consequence would have to be a relationship where the most important thing continued to be their jobs, watching over and defending the earth. They needed to sacrifice and give and compromise if they wanted to have this small sliver of happiness.

   Tony wanted it. He wanted it like he wanted to breath, instinctive and at times when the air was thin, desperately.

   God Tony understood it now. The look in Pepper’s eyes, in Rhodey’s eyes when he told them about him and Stephen. Their responses had been nearly identical, she had smiled that sad, loving grin of hers and had told him that she could see it, Rhodey had nodded in agreement. When he asked what they could see, assuming it was simply them as a couple, they had surprised him. They said, they could see a better man. They said Stephen would make him better, happier. And now he could see it too.

   Tony stood straight, taking his weight off the desk. Stephen still didn’t look at him and from the way his expression twisted he absently wondered if Stephen thought he was going to leave. This was confirmed when he stepped into the man’s space, forcing him to spread his legs so he could stand in the v shape. He looked up in surprise, and Tony cupped his jaw gently, ran his thumb along the prominent cheekbone, admiring the delicate skin.

   “Ok,” he whispered.

   Stephen blinked, “ok?”

   Tony nodded, offered a small smile, “I want to try, we might need to talk about some finer points, maybe some compromises…but I want to, I want _you_ , I want to figure us out.”

   Stephen’s eyes had gone so, so soft and warm as they looked up at him, “yeah?”

   “Yeah, because I think we could be absolutely brilliant.”

   Stephen’s trembling hands came to rest on his hips, “I’d like to see that.”

   Tony grinned and when he felt the gentle tug of his lover’s hands, he didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss him properly, slotting their lips together in a hard kiss filled with promise, while the hands on his hips clenched.

   When he finally pulled back, Tony was more then prepared to dive in again, maybe take the man to bed, when his stomach gave a loud rumble, startling them both. With a laugh Stephen patted it, “how about that café now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this was just a random thing I wanted the boys to talk about. No real plot technically, still I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
